Secrets of the Storm
by Niamhooo
Summary: I was a homeless birdkid in New York, now Itex wants me to become a spy. I was training when I was a child but I escaped, forgetting most of the stuff I learned. My spy partner, Riley, knew me when I was younger. Slowly, everything is coming back. They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer; but what happens when the line between them fades?
1. Chapter 1

To say I needed new shoes would be the understatement of the year.

I was sitting on a fold-up chair on some random persons emergency exit flat, with my feet up on the table, just relaxing. I crossed my ankles and studied my muddy, ripped black converse that were falling to bits pitifully and sighed. Shoes don't last as long as clothes, unfortunately. With all the running, jumping over things and landing from high heights, they sure do wear down. But it can't be helped.

I pushed the metal table away from me using my legs and lazily stood up. I yawned and looked around to make sure I wasn't in sight of anyone. The paticular flat I was at was on the back corner of the block and faced some tall trees, so I was well hidden.

Leaning my back against the railing and looking up, I made sure that nobody was above me. All-clear, I hopped over the railing and only pulled my wings out when I was two stories above the ground. I landed with a quiet thud in a slightly crouched position. Straightening up, I glanced around once more before I walked around the seven storey block of apartments and onto a fairly busy street.

I walked some more, ignoring the curious looks I got from people. Hey, they'd seen weirder anyway. If they saw my wings though...it would be a signifigantly more interesting sight than a homeless, dirty, rough looking kid wandering the streets of New York.

I walked by numerous shops that were only opening up, since it was only ten a.m. I glanced at the shop names as I walked by them, none feigning my interest. Until I walked by a shop called Korkys, which had shoes, sandals and sneakers. Okay, funky name, I thought as I back-pedaled and walked in.

I was immediately drawn to the converse section. I smirked to myself as I saw a few teenage girls making a fuss over some stilletos out of the corner of my eye.

Idiots.

I quickly scanned across them and frowned. They were all bright colours...not my thing. I stepped closer and saw a dark grey pair of lowtops behind a box. Bingo. I picked them up and glanced around. Nobody had looked suspicious of me yet, but just in case...I sat down on a seat beside the gushing adolecents and started unlacing my sneakers. I heard a small gasp and a whisper. I continued to unlace the other foot and started to put on the steel coloured shoe.

"Her hair is just so STRINGY!" I heard one whisper loudly. I gritted my teeth and twisted my foot, seeing if it fit. Cuz' trust me, it is not nice to have small shoes when you are on the run. Hurts like hell.I put the other one on and stood up, flexing my legs.

"Yeah, but if my legs were that long, I'd flaunt 'em." I heard another mumble. I scowled in her general direction, although my "stringy hair" fell over my face, probably sheilding her view.

"I think she just looked at us. Anyway, I bet she's a dirty whore."

One of them scoffed, "Kirsty, darlin', you have better legs, and skirt totally accen-...attentu..." Accentuate, you prick."Totally makes your butt look hot." She nodded. I felt like puking all over my fabulous new sneakers just listening to those bimbos. I stood up again, clad in my converse and glared at one of the fake looking bimbos. She visibly gulped and looked away. One more glance around and I sprinted out of the shop, setting a beeping alarm off as I went. I heard a few yells and someone running behind, my legs pumped harder and eventually the footsteps behind me stopped.

Wimps.

I only ran around three or four blocks and they gave up? Seriously...I was shaken from my thoughts as I wandered into Central Park and heard even more yelling. Geez, people are becoming living alarms these days...But what struck me more was when six kids ran by me and into a clearing in the trees, disappearing. With at least twenty men dressed in business suits and dark shades running after them. My breath caught as my eyes followed the men. Tidy, perfect hair. Tall stance. Big, strong build. Clear, flawless skin. Dressed extremely profesionally with dark sunglasses and earpieces. Images flashed through my mind of my past. They looked like... Erasers.

But they didn't even notice me. Surely they must have caught my scent...? But they were too focused on the six kids. But maybe they weren't Erasers and maybe they weren't Escapee's. If they were, I hoped they escaped.

I should have kept to my own business. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me. And I certainly shouldn't have followed them into the trees.

But it became the start of an interesting twist in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity killed the cat.

Well, too bad, cause' I'm a chancer.

The second the Erasers dissapeared through the trees, I took off after them. I slowed down to a lazy jog and hid behind a wide tree, looking out. They were deeper in the little "forest" than I had thought. I walked silently closer, until I was within hearing range.

Thank God, the trunks of the trees were fairly wide and there was plenty of foliage because I would have been screwed. I pressed my back against the tree and strained my ears to hear. I could barely hear them. I side-stepped into a large shrub and crouched down to watch.

Ah, now I could see. Much better.

There were six kids. The twenty erasers had surrounded them in a tight circle and I could see the kids twitching and looking upwards at the sky and glaring at the Erasers.

"Long time no see, Maxxie." One of them snarled, "Hows it going?" He had coarse hair sprouting on his neck and arms, and his back was slowly, oh so slowly, starting to hunch over, as was the rest of the men.

So they WERE Erasers... This was bad. Very bad.

The tallest of the girls glared at him. Jeez, and could she glare! I felt a shiver run down my spine. Hate to be that Eraser...

"Shut it, Ari. You better start preparing to die, again." She growled menacingly. Okay, I wasn't a fan of this girl. She seemed so -mean.

A young boy with pale hair looked at her in shock as did a little girl with matching hair. The older girl -Maxxie, was it?-looked down guiltily and give the children apolegetic looks, her chocolate eyes soft.

O-Kay. Her complete expression and posture changed when she looked at the children.

"Dont count yourself so lucky, Maxxie, you're surrounded. You'll never be able to fly away." The biggest of the erasers laughed.

My breath caught and my heart sped up. Fly away? Were they like me?

The little blonde girl gasped and looked around. I quirked an eyebrow. Random much? She scanned the area, Maxxie looking at her worriedly as the little ones eyebrows drew together and her eyes landed in my general direction.

Two or three of the Erasers turned around and sniffed in my direction, making me freeze and my heart thud painfully fast.

However, the young blonde boy used this chance to make his escape. When the Erasers had swiveled around, he used the space they made to take a step and launch himself into the ain using his legs, and flapping his pale creamy coloured wings, all in a matter of minutes. I gulped as I watched a girl of about twelve or thirteen side kick one in the jaw and punch another in the stomach. When he clutched his stomach, she jumped on his back (I swore I heard a crack), and she flew up to the blonde boy who was hovering quite close by, but above.

The Erasers were fully formed by now, their ugly faces twisting with scars and their bodys' hunched over. Hair covered most of their face and body. I sucked in a breath as the biggest one lunged at the remaining four kids. The tallest of them, a pale faced, strawberry blonde haired guy around my age grabbed onto another tall dark haired guy, also about my age and yelled above the havoc, "When will I let it go?"

The dark haired ones eyes followed Maxxies movements as she kicked and punched the Erasers, knocking many out. He punched one in the stomach and round house kicked him again, "When Angel is off the ground, okay?"

"Got it." The pale one said and started kicking and punching one.

There was ten erasers left, when the fight started going against them. The biggest of the Erasers, the one that had talked to Maxxie, slashed his claw across her face. She fell to the ground and before she could get up, the dark haired one was fighting him. She moved over to a new Eraser.

The tall guy and the young girl were fending off one together, with no such luck.

The big eraser kicked the dark haired one in the face, snapping his head to the side and his nose started to bleed. Maxxie looked tired but still she fought, and the little girl stayed still, and suddenly three erasers fell to the ground, but she fell, too.

Then I decided, hey, might as well lend a helping hand.

I launched myself into the air and stuck my foot out as I dropped down on an Erasers head, wincing as I heard the crack and I landed in a crouched position. He fell to the ground, dead. All the bird kids gasped and stared at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped as I side kicked one in the ribs and punched his jaw.

"Thats my line." I heard Maxxie mumble as she continued her fight with the big one.

I snapped a fist at another and dodged low as he tried to kick me. I ran at an Eraser with my shoulder taking the hit and he went down. I side kicked another one and elbowed his ribs, hard.

I spun around, ready to throw a kick or a punch and found that there was nobody left. I slowly dropped my raised knee and looked to the left as the ones in the sky dropped to the ground. They all gathered, the six of them, and Maxxie stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I just saved your ass, you could at least look happy." I retorted, "And, my name is ...Dawn." I quickly covered up.

Rule number one of talking to strangers: Give a false name.

She clenched her jaw and opened her mouth, "A-" She was cut off by the little blonde girl who skipped up to me.

"Hi! I'm Angel, and I just read your mind so I know that I can trust you. But, you just lied. Your name is Storm." Her bright blue eyes fixtated on me, but she didn't look angry. She looked...innocent. Cute.

She giggled, "Thank you."

My eyes widened and I glanced around at the rest of the kids.

"Um, yeah. Well, I better let you get back to your-" I started uneasily but was cut off my Angel.

"Well..." She put a finger to her chin and turned to Maxxie.

No words were exchanged, but I knew they were somehow communicating.

I took this chance to examine the other kids. There was a girl that looked to be about twelve. She had chocolate skin, and hair a few shades darker. Her dark eyes regarded me cautiously. I tried to give her a calm look, but probably failed. The young boy looked simalar to Angel, had large blue eyes, fair hair that defied gravity by sticking up everywhere and a dusting of light freckles on his cheeks.

Maxxie sighed dramatically and her eyes became unglazed. Angel giggled and Maxxie frowned at her. Angel tried to (unsuccessfully) smother her laughter and Maxxie rolled her eyes good naturedly at her, before turning towards me.

She bit her lip thoughtfully and sighed again. "Alright, Storm." She said my name forcefully. I tried to look innocent. "Thanks for helping us. We...well, um, yeah..."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a wizard with words." I said sarcastically.

She gritted her teeth. "Ill admit it, I don't know you, Im suspicious of you, I don't exactly trust you, but because Angel knows you are okay...well, if you want to stay with us for a night, you can, because there's uh, safety in numbers and, ah..."

I gulped and blinked. I wasn't expecting this. All I wanted was a thank you; respect was all I asked for, since I helped.

"Oh, okay! You have a cut on your face that's bleeding and it's annoying me. Let me repay you." She scowled as she couldn't think of words to say. But, in retrospect, I would have been the same.

"That would be nice." My voice broke a little.

Yeah, smooth, Storm.

Her face wavered slightly, and she gestured with her hand to a tree. I nodded and flew upwards.

We all chose different trees and Maxxie took out a plastic bag full of bandaids and stuff from her backpack.

"So, Storm, where you from?"

And so, 20 questions began.

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"The School." I answered, looking Maxxie in the eyes.

Rule number two of talking to strangers: Look them in the eye, whether you are lying or not. Because the world is spinning on peace, it's spinning on trust. Although some may argue that they are the same thing.

Angel was watching me the whole time, which was slightly unnerving but I disregarded it. If the situation was switched, I would be the same.

"Itex?"

I nodded, "Yep. I'm assuming you are from there too?"

"Mm."

Okay, she so did not trust me. I could see it in her eyes. I pursed my lips, "Look, I understand that you don't trust me, and frankly, I wouldn't either. But we ARE the same, and the Erasers after us both." I frowned, thinking. "Well, they were. Haven't seen any in a long time.." I mumbled the last bit to myself.

He clenched her jaw. "When did you escape?"

"When I escaped." I said in a 'duh' voice. After she gave me a hard look, I rolled my eyes and sighed, "When I was four or five, I think."

Her eyes widened, "Have...Have there been many Erasers chasing you since? How the he-ck," She gaze flickered to the younger kids as she corrected her cuss, but returned to me, "How did you not get caught yet?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "A few were after me during the three years after I got out, and a group of them nearly caught me about two years ago, but I think that's about it."

All six of their jaws dropped as they stared at me, but the tall blonde guy stared at my forehead in shock. I gave them weird looks, "What?"

Maxxie turned to Angel, "Is she telling the truth?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But she's getting confused with the names." She bit her lip and stifled a giggle. Then, she looked at Maxxie and their eyes became glazed over.

Maxxies eyes widened and she gaped at me, "You think my name is MAXXIE?" Her face was completely shocked. Angel and a few of the others burst out laughing. The dark haired one just smirked.

The tall blonde one was holding his stomach laughing, "Oh, Maxxie! Maxxie Poo!"

I grinned at him but turned to Maxxie again, "Why are they laughing?" I bit down my own laugh.

She shook her head. "Its Max. Just Max. Don't call me Maxxie."

I nodded my head, "Okay then. Sorry about that, Max." I pursed my lips and muttered, "-ie." under my breath.

The dark skinned girl smiled at me, "Hi! I'm Nudge!"

I blinked, what an unusual name.

"And I'm The Gasman, or just Gazzy." The young blonde boy grinned proudly.

I cocked my head to the side, "The Gasman?" I repeated confused.

"Ugh, you'll find out soon enough." The tall blonde guy rolled his eyes, "And I'm Iggy."

"O-Kaaay..." I cautiously regarded Gazzy again, and he had a weird glint in his eyes and he shrugged innocently. I shrugged back and he smiled at me.

Okay, I already decided I liked this dude. He seemed very chill.

"So, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Maxxie-" I counted them off but was interupted.

"Its MAX!" She threw her hands in the air, clearly exasperated. I pressed my lips together in order to not laugh.

"-Nudge, and..." I turned my head to the Dark haired one with raised eyebrows.

"Fang." He stated, his voice quiet.

"And Fang." I nodded.

Max then turned to Angel and started to wipe blood from her cheek.

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck and sighed, "So, when did you guys escape?"

"About four years ago."

I looked at Max in shock, "Seriously? You were in...that..." I was going to say hellhole but then I remembered the little kids were there, "Sick place for most of your lives? Ouch." I shook my head in pity, "Was only there for four years and still have nightmares about it." I muttered.

"Mm." She mumbled, her eyes down cast.

"I'll take first watch." Fang said and leaned back against the trunk.

"Kay." Max smiled gratefully at him and relaxed into the crook of a tree.

"Um, night, then." I said arkwardly.

"Goodnight!" Angel smiled angelically at me and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me. My whole body froze, and my face shut down. Nobody had gotten that close to me since...

I slowly hugged her back and she must of heard my panicky thoughts because she muttered a "Whoop, sorry." and smiled at me. I shook my head and smiled back, "Night, Angel."

Then all six of them held their fist out on top of eachothers and tapped the side with their other fist. I blinked and leaned back, not knowing what to do. Max caught on and frowned slightly, but then smiled. "Night, Storm."

I smiled back, and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me all the details!" Iggy whispered to Fang once he was sure everybody was asleep.

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed inaudibly. "You're unbelievable."

Iggy scoffed and whispered back, "Well come on, just pretend you aren't obsessed with Maxxie Poo and- Ow!" He rubbed his arm, glaring daggers at Fang, "And imagine you like Storm. So, what's she look like?"

"Go to sleep." Fang grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon. Is she tall? Slim? Please tell me she has a nice body."

"Sleep."

"I am not taking orders from an emo."

"Im not an emo for fricks sake!"

"You know, that's the longest sentence I have ever heard you say. Hm, Im not an emo for fricks sake... I do believe that is seven words!" Iggy grinned triumphly in the dark.

"Go to sleep, Ig."

"Four!"

"Ig, seriously-"

"Two!"

"You know, you have a lovely lilt in your voice. You should speak more often." Iggy ushered in a girly manner.

"Im rolling my eyes, Iggy."

"Five!" Iggys hand shot to his mouth.

"What was the point of this conversation again? Oh yeah, go to sleep." Fang whispered sarcastically.

Iggy stayed quiet for a few minutes, and Fang had thought he had given up. He sighed in relieved acomplishment, because shutting Iggy up was a hard feat.

"THIRTEEN!" Iggy stage whispered suddenly and Fang had to use all his willpower to not groan. After all, he IS Fang. But he decided to remain silent, something completely natural to him.

"So, okay, I shall limit myself to ten questions," Iggy began, "How tall is she?"

Fang clenched his teeth, a thing Iggy hated. "About two inches taller than Max."

"Aha, and Max is to my shoulder, so..." Iggy nodded thoughtfully, "Ok. I assume she is skinny?"

"Kinda."

"Hm. Is she pale or tan or what?"

"Uh, same as me, I guess."

"Bleach." Iggy mock vomited, "Is she pretty?"

Silence.

"Try not to think of Max while answering that, because you'll be a bitch and compare them." Iggy muttered.

"I don't like Max-"

"Yeah, whatever. Back to question time."

Fang sighed irritatedly, "I guess."

"I guess? Ugh. Hair colour?"

"Really pale blonde, it's all wispy."

"Ooh la la. How long?"

"Long enough."

"How long?"

"That counts as two questions, by the way, and uh, a good bit past her shoulders?"

"Damnit, only three questions left. Eye colour?"

"Didnt really notice. They looked dark, though."

"Im sleepy, goodnight." Iggy then turned his back on Fang and went to sleep.

What in the world was the point in that conversation? Fang thought to himself.

The grey converse I had stolen had neon blue laces that I hadn't even noticed. How epic is that?

Anyway, I didn't have a clue what to do when I woke up, because everyone was still asleep. Except for Fang, whose eyes were half closed. Did he count as asleep?

"Hey, Fang." I whispered, nudging his shoulder.

"Whaa-?" He jerked awake, mumbling sleepily.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Nice do'." I pointed to his hair which was tossed to the side.

He mumbled something incoherently and rubbed his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I guess I should get going, erm... I'll let you guys go about your own business..."

"Oh, uh ok." He said arkwardly, fully awake now.

Damn, he's trained to wake up easily. Wish I could do that.

"Tell the others I said goodbye." I waved at him and got ready to jump down.

"Wait, Max might wa-" He was cut off by a deafening scream, and a gun shot.

We both whirled around and faced the group, and I did a quick headcount. Only four.

Everybody was awake now, and we scuttled around looking for the missing person. Gazzy.

Angel had tears running down her face as she looked around frantically.

I froze and closed my eyes, listening to every single sound apart from the group, a thing I trained myself to do when I was looking for someone, although it was usually someone I was running away from.

A bird singing to my left. Fangs breath sucking in through his teeth as he tryed to calm Angel. A squirrel scurrying around above me. Quiet footsteps and struggling below me. Another bird chirruping to the right-

Wait a second. Quiet footsteps and struggling below me? Oh crap.

I looked below me and saw someone small and quaint running and dragging a sack that was moving. Gazzy!

I gasped and Iggy suddenly shouted, "They're below us!" at the same time as I did. I gave him a weird look before I hopped down, followed by everyone else.

Angel tear stained face had a new, determined look to it now, and it made my heart squeeze at the fact that this was her norm.

The person in black turned momentarily and speeded up when he or she saw us. Max and Fang were closest, with the others and I close on their tail. Max suddenly sprinted further and leaped on the person, pulling back their hood, revealing a black ski mask and brutal green eyes peeking through. Max had the person pinned to the ground, her knees by the persons arms, sitting on their stomach. Fang and Nudge quickly untied the sack and freed Gazzy.

The person punched Maxs jaw and her head snapped up, but she remained on top (Get your head out of the gutter). The person punched her on the stomach hard and pushed Max away as he (Im just a assuming it was a boy) rolled and got to his feet. The minute he was on his feet, he grabbed Gazzy by the scruff of his neck and swung him into his arms securely. Gazzy struggled but couldn't get out of the deadly grip. I kicked the person at the back of his knees, making him trip backwards, and therefore giving Gazzy a chance to escape. Gazzy kicked the person in the face and I heard a crunch, making me wince but wanting to give Gaz a high-five. The person snarled and met my eyes. His eyes widened and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You." The person breathed and I realized it was a girl.

I frowned at her, "Me." And I kicked her again, making her fall over.

She glanced at a wristwatch she was wearing -a very schmancy diamond faced one, may I add- and the mask moved, and I assumed she was smiling. "Dont feel so great. You haven't won. They're nearly here anyway." She spoke in a very snobby way, just moments before I heard a car engine not too far away.

Her hand snook down her thigh, and I saw darts. My eyes widened as I tried to move away from her, which all in all was not a good idea. I Felt like she was grinning at me, with those disgustingly green eyes. Her hand gripped one of the darts and she slowly sat up. I, however, was paralyzed with fear. More memories shot through my mind of when I was at the school. Suddenly, she lunged at me, and the dart sunk into my skin just above my hip.

"Ach!" I gasped in pain. My vision started to become blurry, and I stumbled backwards, almost tripping but someones hands caught my elbows. Black dots filled my vision, at first they were small but they were growing bigger, soon consuming my vision.

I heard shouts and screams, before I felt myself being nimbly thrown against something hard and cold with something beside me, making useless noise. There was a loud slam, and laughter.

And then the darkness took over.


End file.
